zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Gab
|gender = Male |age = Unknown |status = Alive |hair = Cream and tan |eye = Unknown |relative = Unknown |occupation = None |appearances = Zero Time Dilemma }} Gab is an old dog that appears in Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma. Appearance Gab is a small fluffy dog. His fur is shaggy with its colors being a mix of cream and tan. He has floppy ears, a short tail, and fur that covers his eyes. His nose is black. It is unknown what breed he is, but he seems to be a Shih Tzu or Glen of Imaal Terrier. He wears a blue collar around his neck. The collar has a small capsule that allows for messages or small objects to be sent between the three teams. According to the premium booklet, during the Dcom experiment, the capsule contained medicine (nitrate) to treat cardiovascular heart disease. Personality Gab appears to be very friendly. He is never seen displaying aggressive behavior. Background It is known that Gab was part of the Mars Mission Test Site (Dcom) cohabitation experiment and the participants were familiar with him before the Decision Game. Zero Time Dilemma He can fit through vent holes that are too small for people, which allows him to go to all three wards in the Underground Shelter. Participants attach messages to his collar to try to communicate with other Teams. D-END: 2 On this route, Gab stays with Sigma Klim and Diana for almost a year in the Underground Shelter. He is fed canned food, but unfortunately, the canned food runs out for them. What happens to Sigma, Diana, the original Phi and Delta, and Gab is unknown. It is possible they were rescued, but it is also possible the five of them starved to death. Q-Team Game Over 1 - Acid Rain On this route, Q-Team decides to leave, but realizes Gab isn't around. They search around for a short bit and soon find him in chains in the Quantum Computer Dome. Mira and Sean struggle to get him free, but eventually give up. As they proceed to leave, Sean stops and says he can't leave Gab (and/or Q) alone and apologizes. He then hurries back to Gab and is curious why he chose to stay, assuming the reason being simply that he didn't have any memories of the outside world. CQD-END: 2 Phi and Eric disarm Delta and activate the Force Quit Box, which turns out to be the facility's self-destruct mechanism. Delta then reveals to the players that he killed Gab. Although the game does not explain why, there are a few reasons: *Delta knew that Gab would die a natural death in a short time anyway, as he's an old dog. *Gab would be killed by the shelter's explosion anyway, whether or not Delta shot Gab. *If Gab was alive, kind-hearted participants would not be able to SHIFT, as they would feel conflicted leaving Gab behind in a timeline to die. *Killing an old dog to potentially save billions of humans from a religious fanatic is worth the risk in Delta's eyes. Using Mind Hacking, Delta kills himself using Eric's shotgun, leaving the nine participants trapped. The group agrees to jump to the timeline where they won the coin flip and were all released by Delta, using the resonance of their powers to take Eric and Mira with them. Gab is still alive in the prior history and is seen outside Dcom. It is unknown what happens to Gab after, since it is unknown if Carlos shot Delta. Diana is relived Gab is safe. Trivia * As revealed in the files, Gab doesn't actually go to other wards since it's the same Lounge. Inside the vent is a small space for Gab where he rests on a rug. * During the flashback to Eric and his brother Chris, if the player accesses the log, Gab's portrait is seen on one of Chris's lines, indicating that it was Gab's dialogue. It's unknown if this means anything, or if it's simply a glitch. This only appears in the Steam version of the game. * It has been theorized Gab gets his name from the phrase, "The gift of Gab", in reference to the fact that he "gifts" the test subjects with medicine (and that he is a gift, of sorts, himself for the test subjects). ** Kotaro Uchikoshi explained that Gabriel is an angel who typically serves as a messenger sent from God. He noted the onomatopoeia for when a dog bites is "Gabu" in Japanese, but also noted this is less important. * Uchikoshi said Gab is his favorite ZTD-exclusive character. * During some "Make Your Choice" scenes, the player can choose Gab. **During the altercation between Carlos and Akane, the game rejects Gab as a valid response, asking "How would a dog do it?" **During Eric's rage, the game accepts Gab as a valid response. Eric replies, "The...dog.... killed Mira...? Uh huh... And how'd he do that?" **During Q-Team's 3 way standoff, the game replies "He is not here". **When the players are trying to figure out who Zero is, Gab is an option, prompting Eric to reply, "What the hell... Are you screwing with me? That's not funny!" Gallery Just_Gab.png|Gab. GabGame2.png|Gab. GabVent.png|Gab entering a vent. GabDeliver.png|Gab delivers a letter message from Team C. Bodies.png|Gab. DianaKilledByMira.png|Gab and Diana after Diana is stabbed by the mysterious figure. Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Animals